degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Anookshook/Lucid Dreams ~Pt. 6~
Clare stirred her carelessly, afflicted thoughts lingering in her head. She was hardly listening to Alli anymore, her proceeded to ramble on about their plans for the weekend. Usually her shrill pitch was hard to ignore, but everything seemed to travel through her ears monotonously at the momeny. "Clare!" Alli sharply flicked her arm, causing Clare to avert her eyes from the mess of sphagetting before her. "I'm here." She announced warily, looking up at Alli's concerned eyes. "What's up with you, you've been like this all day. Is it Eli becau-" Clare interjected immediately once Alli mention he-who-should-not-be-named. "No, it isn't. Jake didn't show up to shchool today and I'm worried is all." She said sternly. Alli bit her lip empathetically, placing her hands on clare's palm reassuringly. "Is there any real reason for you to be worried?" Clare thought for a moment, remembering the enraged and slightly inebriated scowl his father possessed before they fled the area. "When we left his house... His father was REALLY mad." Clare admitted. Alli knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "You don't think he would...' "I don't know, that's the thing." They exchanged apprehensive glances. Clare was trying to believe it was all in her head, but she had this gut wrenching feeling. One that wouldn't go away. Anookshook Clare stared at the Samsung Fascinate that rested on the coffee table before her. She was lounging; waiting, oh so anxiously waiting for a phone call. She blinked her eyes stubbornly, fighting the urge to fall asleep. But her fatigue got the best of her, and she drifted off... "Clare?" Clare blinked her eyes open, smiling weakly at Jake who was sitting next to her. She sat up, ruffling her messy curls. "Where were you today?" She asked playfully wrapping her arms around him in an affectionate hug. Jake quickly pulled her arms away, wincing in pain. She looked at him crossly, tilting her head in confusion. "I uh... had to help my dad at work today." He said nervously, flashing a quick grin. Clare looked him up and down, that sickening feeling uprising again in the pit of her stomach. Her fingers instantly grabbed at his collar and ripped the flannels open. "Oh my god." She couldn't help a shrill gasp as her eyes glazed over the immense purple bruise on his chest. Jake abruptly closed his shirt, but there was nothing to be hidden anymore. Astonishment evaporated into bubbling anger as Clare grimaced; unable to avert her eyes from his again covered torso. "How long has he done this?" She murmured, unable to make eye-contact. Jake pursed his lips, rising from his seat. He paced over the carpet, burying his face in his palms. Bit finally, he looked at her. Looked at her with hysterical almost morbid eyes. "What? The drinking? The intoxicated beatings? The having nowhere to sleep; the fear of sleeping in a fucking ugly pick up truck for 3 days straight?" Jake clenched his fists, his nails digging acutely into his palms. Clare opened her mouth to speak, but the words caught in her throat. "You know what the best part of it is?! Heres the punchline!" Clare was growing frightened by his mocking tone, like he was joking about it. "He doesn't even know what he's doing wrong. What kind of sick sociopath, heinous, obscene, monstrous man beats his own kid senselessly; then acts like nothing ever happened?!" Ladies and gentlemen, Jake Martin has cracked. Anookshook Clare was mute;afraid to speak. She had never seen this side of Jake before. And she should never have, he didn't deserve that; No one did. Jake sat back down, sighing heavily. She smiled, taking his hand and raising it. He watched intently as her soft fingers slid up to Jake's, and pushing them apart. Creating room for her to intertwine them to his. Clare stood up, tugging his hand firmly as a signal for him to get up. He wasn't sure where she was getting at, but he got up anyway. Her smile grew wider, giggling almost. Like she was trying to hold back a secret. "What are you doing?" Jake finally asked, snorting as she let go of his hand. "Even though it doesn't seem like it, there are people who care about you." She said blatantly. Jake knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Like who?" He said wholesomely. Clare's smile faded bluntly. Jake narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out... Before he knew it Clare had her soft fingers curled around his neck; on her tippy-toes, pressing her lips to his. He snaked his arms around her waist. The pain from her pressing against his chest melted into euphoria. She ran her fingers up his neck, running them through his hair. Suddenly Clare pulled away from him breathlessly. "Like me. I love you Jake." Jake chuckled, Clare looking at him crossly. She expected something a little more romantic than that. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Category:Blog posts